The New Local Food Mart
by MusicLover5903
Summary: Moon takes a break for setting up for a new show, so Ash decides to take Moon, Johnny, Meena, Gunther, Rosita, Miss Crawly, Eddie, and Mike to the New Local Food Mart.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

Ash was in her apartment, practicing "Set It All Free" and then she put her guitar safely in her guitar case. Then, she turned on the tv to see what's on.

Bob was on live outside the entrance of the Moon Theatre." Do you feel bored and you got nothing to do" . Then why don't you go to the new local food mart. "It has all the things you need: candy, slushies' and chips. "So come on down to the new local food mart and buy yourself something lucky".

Ash yelled in excitement," A new local food mart!Yay! I'm going to call Moon and the rest of the gang to meet me at the theatre for a meeting."

At the Moon Theatre, everyone was asking each other why Ash is not here for the meeting.

Rosita was worried, "Where is Ash?" She was supposed to meet us at 6:30pm.

Moon replied, "You're right." "She should be here in any moment now."

Miss Crawly asked Moon, "Has anyone seen my glass eye?"

Mike groaned, "Where's Spikes(aka)Ash?" I hope she is not bailing on us to go where she mentioned.

Before Ash opened the door she took a deep breath, straighten up her quills. Then she opened the door and walked to her friends.

Johnny in happiness, "Hey everybody, Ash is here."

"Great, Spikes is here." exclaimed Mike.

"If you call me Spikes one more time." "I swear I'm going to hit you with my guitar case"! Ash warned Mike.

"So why did you call us for this meeting" Gunther asked

"Because, I heard about this new food mart. And I really want to go with my closest friends. Ash said

Meena in amazement, "Wow"! "I want to go to the food mart."

"Well then, let's go." Ash said in excitement.

Before, she could move and inch, Moon paused her for a moment.

Moon called to Ash, "Can we go tomorrow because I have to set up for my new show."

Ash pleaded, "Please Mr. Moon I really want to go to this food mart." All of the gang yelled, "Yeah!"

Meena asked, "Can you at least take a break from your show."

Ash in a soft tone, "Please." Moon agreed, "Ok, we can go to this food mart." Ash was so excited, she shot quills everywhere. "Uh, you guys ok?" "We're okay." "So who's driving?" Ash asked. "I'll drive" Johnny volunteered. Then, Johnny got his phone out for the map.


	2. Money Problem

Chapter 2

A few minutes later, they arrived at the mart. The mart is open all day and night 24/7.

Ash exclaimed, "Yay, were finally here. I've been wanting to come since the commercial."

They all gazed the sight on how big it is.

Moon agreed, "Yeah, it is pretty big." "Shall we go inside."

Everybody in excitement, "Yeah, let's go in."

They opened the door and they saw the cashier.

Moon gasped, "Daniel is that you?!"

Daniel in amazement, "Moon, you and your friends are here at the new local food mart."

Daniel explained, "It's because I need extra money for my house."

"Oh, I thought you work here for a job" Johnny thought.

Ash gasped "Wow, there is a lot of things we can buy."

Johnny was looking at the drinks. "Hmm, I heard there was the best soda called "EleSprite" (Sprite). Then he found a bunch of EleSprite. "Found it, I'm going to drink this all night."

Then Ash went to the candy aisle, she found bubblegum, really sour candy , and hot furyuns (hot funyuns )

Then Rosita and Gunther got a lot of fox cream (ice cream). Eddie found a box full of 90 bags of popcorn.

Miss Crawly was buying medicine and medication for herself. Meena is getting a bottle of water and gum.

Mike wants an energy drink that gives you 12-24 sugar crash. Moon is getting chocolate for himself.

They were all standing at the cashier. Daniel scanned all the snacks and said.

"That will cost $118.33" Everyone gasped in shock. "OH MY GOSH, $118.33." Miss Crawly fainted.

Johnny exclaimed, "One hundred eight-teen dollars and thirty-three cents!"

Moon asked "Wait a minute, who's paying?" Ash said, "Let's just add all our money and let's see the sum" They emptied all of their pockets. Ash reached her wallet in her pocket and got out $20.

Ash said in a soft tone, "I only have $20. Meena has $5, Mike has $2, Moon brought $7, Johnny has $25, Rosita has extra $2, Only Gunther, Miss Crawly, and Eddie didn't bring money.

After counting all their money they only need $57.33 dollars left. Ash exclaimed, "What do we do now?!"

 **Will they have a plan to raise more money or will they just end up not buying their things. Find out in the next chapter. TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Selling Time

Chapter 3

Ash asked, "Can we ask Nana for money?" Eddie replied, "No, because she does not want to give away $62.33 dollars."

Meena thought, "What if we sell some of our stuff we don't need."

Everybody clamored, "Yeah, good idea Meena." "Let's get started."

Eddie asked, "Hey Buster, what are you going to sell"

"I think I'm going to sell my golden knight helmet." Buster replied.

"I'm going to sell my headphones, I can buy a new one at the store." Meena exclaimed.

Rosita and Gunther was going to sell his boom box and her kid's old clothes.

Meena asked, "What are you going to sell Ash?"

Ash tried to think hard but nothing came up on her mind.

"I don't know." "I'll tell you guys when I think about it."

Buster shared his idea on how they could sell their items. "We should build a stand that says, "Selling Time." "Then we set up tables to place our items."

After a few hours of working hard to build a stand and setting up tables. They've finished their stand.

Johnny replied, "I can sell my basketball. I have a new ball anyways.

Ash sighed, "I guess I have to sell my guitar."

Soon a few customers formed a line in front of the stand.

"How much do you want for this guitar" the first customer asked.

"I would like $20 for my guitar." Ash replied.

Then the customer gave Ash $20. Ash couldn't believe her eyes. The customer was Lance.

"Lance, what are you doing here?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey Ash, Becky really needs this guitar." "So can I take it." Lance asked

"No!" "Give me my guitar back!" Ash yelled

"Come on babe, I know you're still mad at me for cheating on you." "But, Becky still need this guitar." "Please?" Lance pleaded

Ash sighed, "Fine, but if you or she break it." "I will punch you in the face!" Ash warned.

"Ok, jeez." Lance took the guitar and walked away.

Then Johnny's first customer came. "How much would you like for the basketball?" Johnny asked

"I would like $10 for it." Then he pays him $10 and took the basketball for hoops.

Other customers wanted Gunther's Boom box for $25.

Then the last two customers wanted $2 for Clothes and Meena's Headphones for $7.33.

After selling they counted all their money they received. They have the exact amount of $62.33. They pay Daniel with all their money.

"Yay, we finally got our snacks after working hard." Ash yelled in excitement.

"All we have to do is drive back to the theatre and we get to eat. Moon replied

They all got in the car and drove.


	4. The 100

Chapter 4

Back at the theatre everyone was enjoying their delicious snacks.

Ash was chewing on her new flavor gum. Johnny was trying his "Elesprite" (Sprite)

Then he felt something deep down his his jacket pocket. He grabbed it and pulled out of his pocket.

What was in his hands was a $100. He gasped but he didn't want anyone to notice.

Buster asked, "Johnny, is something wrong?" Then Ash saw a glimpse of green in his hands.

Johnny didn't want to lie to his friends, so he has to tell the truth.

Johnny stuttered, "Guys, you… know… we… sold… our… things… for… money… right.

Everybody clamored, "Yeah."

Johnny replied, "Well, I found this in my pocket." He revealed a $100.

Everyone jaws fell to the floor, gasped.

Then Ash yelled, "WHAT!"

Johnny replied, "I know it's bad right."

Ash exclaimed, "So, I just sold my guitar for nothing!" "I knew I shouldn't gave away my guitar to my stupid boyfriend!"

*Later in the day* Ash went up to Lance's apartment and went in. Once she got in she took her guitar and slammed her own guitar on Lance .

After everyone got their things back and they also retrieve their money.

Then everyone continued eating their snacks.

Ash groaned, "I never want to have a sale ever again."

Buster replied, "Next time, everyone make sure we still have money before we pay."

Gunther replied, "Now that I have my boombox back, let's turn on some tunes."

Music came blaring from the speakers.

Mike exclaimed, "Hey Porkie, keep it down will ya!"

Miss Crawly asked, "Has anyone seen my glass eye?"

Then Johnny eyed a glass eye on Ash's quills.

Ash replied, "Ew, what is on my back." The glass eye was sticky so it couldn't come off.

Johnny replied, "Don't worry Ash, I got it."

He put his hand on the glass eye and pulled it off her quills. Unfortunately he pulled the eye with quills in it.

Ash groaned in pain, "Owww, that hurts!"

Then she took off her quills out of the eye. Johnny gave her glass eye back to Miss Crawly.

And for the rest of the night they were practicing for their new show.

That's it folks. Peace out-Musiclover5903


End file.
